Ghost Factory
Ghost Factory is a clan from the Crucifix Nation. Theire units are based around supernatural creatures, mostly of ghosts. They have skills that lets the units gain additional power and bonus criticals. Races *Ghost *Zombie *Vampire *Demon *Shadow Dragon List of cards Grade 0 ''Begginer Tomb Rider, Tom'' Power: 3000 Race: Ghost Critical Trigger Auto: When another Ghost Factory unit rides this one, you can move this unit to an open R. AutoR: When this unit boosts, the boosted unit gains power +3000 untill end of turn, and at the end phase of that turn, return this card to your deck and shuffle. ''Tomb Guardian, Stell'' Power: 5000 Race: Ghost Draw Trigger ''Dream Ghost'' Power: 5000 Race: Ghost Heal Trigger ''Franken Ghost'' Power: 4000 Race: Ghost Stand Trigger ActR: this unit to your soul If you have a Ghost Factory vanguard, you can pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your Ghost Factory units and it gains power +3000 until end of turn. ''The One Without Heart and Soul, Tamer'' Power: 5000 Race: Demon Auto: When another Ghost Factory unit rides this one, you can move this one to a rear-guard circle. ActR: four Ghost Factory units from R and move them to soul If your vanguard is a Ghost Factory of grade 2 or higher, you can pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 3 Ghost Factory, ride it, then shuffle your deck. Grade 1 ''Ghost Shark'' Power: 8000 Race: Ghost ''Tomb Rider Colonel, Carlos'' Power: 6000 Race: Ghost ContV/R: During your turn, if this unit is in the same column with "Begginer Tomb Rider, Tom", this unit gets power +6000. ''Hell Guardian, Cerberus'' Power: 6000 Race: Demon Shield: 0 Auto: a Ghost Factory from your hand when this unit is placed in G, you can pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your Ghost factory units and it cannot be hit until end of battle. ''Phantom from Opera, Killer'' Power: 6000 Grade: 1 Race: Demon AutoSoul: this unit to your drop zone If you have a Ghost Factory vanguard, you can pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your Ghost Factory units and it gains power +3000 until end of turn. Grade 2 ''Ghost Werewolf'' Power: 10000 Race: Ghost ''Tomb Rider Vice-Admiral, Hildon'' Power: 8000 Race: Ghost ContV/R: During your turn, if this unit is in the same column as "Tomb Rider Colonel, Carlos", this unit gets power +8000. ''Vampire Swordsman, Dracule'' Power: 9000 Race: Vampire AutoV: At the end of your main phase, if this units has power 13000 or more, it gains critical +1 until end of turn. Grade 3 ''Tomb Rider Admiral, Blood'' Power: 11000 Race: Ghost ContHand: Ride Exquisite ("Tomb Rider Vice-Admiral, Hildon") ContV: If you don't have an unit with "Tomb Rider" in its name in vanguard or rear-guard, this unit looses power -2000. ContV: During your turn, this unit gets power +3000 for each card named "Tomb Rider" in your soul. ContV: If you have 4 or more units named "Tomb Rider" in soul, this unit gets critical +1. Auto: When this unit is placed in V, put all your rear-guards named "Tomb Rider" in soul. ''The Dragon without Heart, Heartless'' Power: 10000 Race: Shadow Dragon AutoV: At the end of your main phase, if this unit has power 14000 or more it gains critical +1 until end of turn. ''The Dragon Without Soul, Soulless'' Power: 11000 Race: Shadow Dragon ContV/R: If you don't have other Ghost Factory vanguard or rear-guard, this unit looses power -2000. ContV: If you have "The Dragon Without Heart, Heartless" in your soul, this unit gets power +2000. AutoV: LB(4) During your turn, if you have 3 or more Ghost Factory units in your soul, this unit gets power +2000 and critical +1. Category:Clan